


Reading in Peace

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Books, Drabble, Gen, Humour, Newspapers, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai just wants to read in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading in Peace

"What are you doing?"

"Reading," Hakkai said, dragging his eyes from the page reluctantly. Goku looked as if he'd never heard of a greater waste of eating time.

"What are you doing now?"

"Still reading, Goku."

He managed another three lines. The author's use of imagery was subtle and heart-breaking.

"Are you still read--argh!"

Securely bound and gagged, Goku was deposited in the wardrobe, along with Gojyo and Jeep's litter-tray. Which Jeep was currently using. Hakkai went back to his book, calmly noting that Sanzo hadn't even looked up from his paper.

Some people understood the value of literacy.


End file.
